


"keith?"

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, M/M, Masturbating, Riding, Top Lance, Vibrators, face fucking, mature content, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: keith gets caught masturbating by his roommate lance





	"keith?"

**Author's Note:**

> roommates au

keith sighed into the pillow on his lap, as his erection throbs against his tight black jeans. 

he couldn't wait for his roommate lance is finish getting ready and leave for this party he's been talking about for weeks. 

the boy, lance was in the bathroom getting ready, the sound of lance spraying deodorant fills the air and keith sighed again. 

soon his roommate would leave and keith would be alone to tend to his needs. 

it honestly sucks to be living with a hot cuban boy and that you're a loud moaner and not to mention sharing a room with said roommate. 

they lived in a very small apartment that had one bedroom with two beds inside, one on each side of the room. 

what sucked about it was that the only time keith would have his "me" time was when lance went to parties which happened on most weekends. 

although even if they did have seperate rooms keith still wouldn't be able to jerk off whenever he got hard thinking about lance, considering he wasn't exactly quiet when pleasuring himself. 

keith looked towards the bathroom and saw lance styling his dark brown hair. 

keith leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, his mind filling with thoughts about lance. 

lance mcclain. . . 

tan skinned, dark blue eyes and soft looking dark brown hair. despite lance's lanky figure the cuban boy was actually pretty strong. 

just the thought of lance's big strong hands grip onto keith's thighs as he fucked him roughly made keith's member twitch. 

"alright i'm off" lance said as he grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. 

keith opened his eyes and looked at the tall boy with his blue/grey eyes, hugging his knees closer to his chest with the pillow in between, hiding his erection. 

"alright" keith mumbled and watched lance put on his signature hoodie. 

"you sure you don't want to come dude?" lance asked. 

keith smiled and shook his head no. this is the only time he gets to be by himself to "relax." with exams coming up soon he knows that it would be a while before another party is being thrown. 

lance shrugs, "alright, don't wait up"

as soon as keith hear the click of the door he jumps out of his spot on the couch and runs to their room, closing the door behind him. 

keith rips his shirt and jeans off, sighing in relief at the feeling of his hard cock being released from its restraints. 

the black haired boy digs through his bedside draws and pulls out a vibrator and a bottle of lube. 

setting himself on top of his covers, keith squirts some lube onto the palm of his hand and brings it to his throbbing dick, dripping with precum and wraps a hand around it while is other hand is making use of stretching him out. 

keith closes his eyes and moans at the feeling of his hand stroking up and down his member, the feeling of his fingers stretching him out, imagining it's lance doing all this. 

"lance" keith moans out. 

he grabs the vibrator and the bottle of lube again and squirts some onto it before positioning it at his entrance and pushes in slowly. 

"ah~!" keith moans out loudly, imagining its lance's cock filling him up. 

he turns the vibrator on and moans loudly at the feeling, pushing the vibrator in and out of him. 

with keith's loud moaning he obviously didn't hear the sound of their front door opening and closing. 

"a-ah shit, lance~" keith moans out, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"keith?" 

keith yelps and his eyes fly opens as shuffles around and covers his naked self with his blanket before making eye contact with a very confused very turned on, lance. 

"i-i thought you left!" keith shouts his face burning in embarrassment. 

not only did his extremely attractive roommate catch him masturbating but he also just heard him moan his name out. 

"i forgot something. . . were you just-" 

keith groans and covers his face with his blanket, tears filling his eyes. 

this is it, lance is going to think he's weird and kick him out and never speak to him again. 

keith feels lance tug the blanket away from him and he covers his red face with his hands. 

"keith. . ." lance said, pulling the blanket back more to reveal his naked body. 

'this is it' 

"oh fuck, you're so hot" lance groans. 

keith's eyes snap open and he removes his hands from his face and looks up at lance who looking at keith's body. 

"wh-what?" keith said, confused. 

lance looks back at keith with a lustful look in his eyes. "is this why you don't come out to those parties with me? so you can have the apartment to yourself, so you can touch yourself with the thought of me?" 

keith blushed and shyly nods his head, eyes widening again as lance climbs over him. 

"god keith~" lance groans and attacks keith's neck with kisses, occasionally licking and biting. 

keith eyes slip close and moans softly at the feeling of lance biting down on his collar bone. 

lance sits up and slips his shirt off, revealing his tan toned body to keith and the smaller boy whimpers at the sight.

lance smirks down at keith before unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. his dick slaps against his stomach. 

keith eyes the taller boy's dick and licks his lips, wanting to have the thing in his mouth. 

lance looks back at keith and smirks again, grabbing onto his own dick and rubbing the tip with his thumb. 

keith watches every movement, his mouth watering at the sight. 

lance shuffles up a bit and rubs the tip of his dick along keith's bottom lip. 

keith eagerly sticks his tongue out and kitten licks lance's tip, before sucking it. 

the cuban boy bites his lip, breathing heavily as he stares down at the older boy. 

"fuck, keith" lance groaned out causing keith's dick jumped at the sound of lance moaning his name. 

keith places his hand on the back of lance's thick tan thighs as he takes more of the younger boy in his mouth. 

lance tilts his head back, hand burying itself into keith's dark locks as he lets out a breathy moan. 

of course lance has had his fair share of blow jobs, all from girls. keith has been the first boy to ever suck him off and do such an excellent job at it. 

keith pulls back and looks up at lance, moving his hand up and down his dick. "i want you to fuck my face lance~" 

lance groaned at that and nodded his head, gripping keith's hair before sliding his cock into keith's mouth again. 

the older boy hollows his cheeks as lance's places both of his hands on the side of his head and thrust in and out of keith's mouth. 

"ah fuck, keith!" lance moans loudly, fucking his roommates face. 

keith moans around his dick and tries not to gag as he feels lance hit the back of his throat. 

lance moans and pulls out of keith's mouth and looks down at the black haired's swollen lips. 

lance shuffles down before wrapping keith's legs around his waist and grabbing the bottle of lube. 

keith pants as he watches lance lube up his dick and place it at his entrance. 

"ready?" the brown haired boy asked looking up at the small boy. 

keith blushed and nodded, gripping onto lance's shoulders as he begins to push in. 

keith groans at the pain, squeezing his eyes closed as lance places soft sweet kisses along his cheeks. 

"so. . . big" keith said breathlessly. 

lance chuckles deeply before carefully pushing all the way in causing keith to groan. 

"mm lance m-move" 

obeying, lance pulls out halfway before pushing back in making keith let out a breathless moan. 

the cuban boy grips onto his roommates hips so tightly that it's surely going to leave bruises. 

lance slams in and out of keith's hole, groaning at the feeling. 

"jesus christ, you sure are tight" lance groans. 

he looks down at the moaning mess beneath him and moans at the sight out of keith's face of pleasure, mouth open spilling out loud moans, eyes squeezed tight. 

lance flips them so he's sitting on the bed with keith on top of him. 

keith places his hands on lance's shoulders and proceeds to bounce up and down on lance's cock, moaning loudly. 

'the neighbours can definitely hear his moans' lance thinks as his watches keith bounce up and down on him. 

however keith moans even louder as lance's dick hits his prostate. 

lance smirks and grabs keith's waist and slams his small body on to his dick, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"oh, right there, right there - lance!" keith moans loudly. 

"mm you close?" lance moaned out and watches keith nod his head. 

"yeah? you gonna cum for me? be a good boy and cum for me keith" 

after that keith is a goner, moaning loudly as he releases himself all over lance and himself. 

feeling keith's insides clench around his dick has lance spilling deep into the older boy, moaning throughout his orgasm. 

keith pants and slumps against lance, the two sit there and calm down from their orgasms. 

keith carefully leans up, feeling lance's now soft dick slip out of him and the feeling of lance's release run down his thighs. 

he flops down next to lance, now very tired. 

the younger boy looks down at him and smiles to which keith returned. 

"i like you" lance blurts out, "just to be clear" 

keith looks up at him and smiles brightly before pulling him down into a sweet slow kiss. 

keith pulls back and smiles. "i like you too."

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈


End file.
